Haunted Mansion
by edwardsgirlfriend1
Summary: Bella and Alice are walking down the street one day when they come to a haunted house. What'll happen once they go inside... LEMONS! One shot unless you want more...


**Bella POV**

"So…how far did you and Jacob go last night, huh?" Alice asked me. It was usually her type of mind frame to get…interested in these type of situations.

I turned my head away, blushing at the hot and steamy memories flooding through my mind. Chuckling softly, I gave a sexy grin. "You should know how far we got." We continued laughing as we walked farther down the street. Suddenly, Alice stopped, staring at a large black house in front of them.

"Wow," she whispered as she stepped closer to the house. I followed close behind her, eyeing the house with a twinge of fear, and interest.

"I hear it's haunted." An idea flickered inside my mind. Turning rapidly towards her, I asked, "You want to go inside?"

She looked at me with astonishment. "W-why would you want to go in?" She should know by now. Hehehe. "Bella, are you crazy? I am not going in there! No way, no how. You can go by yourself!" Sarah practically yelled. _Little drama queen…_

"Fine, I'll go in by myself." I walked up on to the steps towards the door, the weight of my body on them making the wood groan and creak. I turned back as the knob turned, grinning widely. "Have fun out here by yourself."

I eased the door open slowly, hearing it creak against rusted hinges. As I glanced about me, I noticed Alice watching the windows and listening intently for something to happen. I giggled to myself.

_The little worry wart._ I turned the corner, longing to begin my search of the house. I walked slowly into a large room turning right off the little hallway I was in. I notice with shock and interest that there were chains on the wall with cuff on them for ankles and wrists.

_Kinky…_ I glanced around the room, feeling myself pool slightly at the thought of those chains against the wall. I noticed a long table, a blood red cloth draped over it. Slowly, I pulled the cover away. I gasped, the cloth slipping away from my clasped fist. There were to many whips, handcuffs, piercings, candles, and other rather interesting toys covering nearly every spec of the table.

_God damn my over active imagination…_ I began to pull more, breathing heavier. Suddenly a hand encircled my waist. Before I could scream, another hand clasped over my mouth, silencing my voice. Someone pulled me back, tight against the body behind me.

_Holy fuck…this is definitely a dude._ Whoever this guy was had a serious hard on. I felt the rise and fall of his chest against my back, the deep heaviness of his breathing softly echoing in my ears. My nose picked up the slight minty tang of his breath. A tremor ran down my spine.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound from deep within his chest. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and wrenched my hair back, uncovering my mouth for a spilt second. Before I could make any sound, his mouth covered mine, his tongue touching every corner, making me press my ass against his hard erection. Then his mouth disappeared, his hand replacing it. I groaned inwardly, longing for that sweetly bitter kiss again. As I opened my eyes cautiously, the first thing I noticed was his eyes. The were a gorgeous green, like emeralds.

_Oh god he looks fucking sexy as hell - _my thoughts were cut off with a sharp slap on the face. I gasped, pain stinging in my right cheek.

"Don't look at me like you're superior, brat. You will learn who the boss around here is, and it'd be wise if you learned quick," he spat at me, his harsh words taking me by surprise. Anger flickered in my eyes.

_Great. He is an ass.. _He flung me on the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped, trying to regain my breath. He rolled me over harshly, pinning me beneath him. Despite my protests, I couldn't help but buck my hips against him as his tip grazed my clit through his jeans. I moaned, pulling him tighter to me.

"You like that?" he whispered in my ear, pressing his erect shaft against harder against me.

I moaned loudly, nodding, arching my back against the rough concrete floor. His hands reached out and grabbed my bra, ripping the red lace away from my skin. I gazed up at him with pure lust emitting from my eyes. He leaned down, sucking and nibbling my neck, my body bucking wildly beneath him.

"Oh god," I moaned, the tip of his tongue tracing my nipple, the friction driving me crazy.

"How does it feel?" He took my breast into his mouth completely, sucking hard, his fingers tracing my panty line beneath my skirt.

"Oh, god please don't stop." A powerful ache started throbbing between my legs, making my groans grow louder. "It hurts."

He chuckled softly, grinning wickedly. "Good." He moved lower, taking the cloth of my skirt between his teeth, tearing it away. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my back arching up off the ground as he tongue plunged into my wet core over and over again.

My moans turned into screams as his fingers joined in rhythm with his tongue, jamming in and out of me over and over again. I came screaming, the walls seeming to shake with the force of it, my eyes seeing stars. My body went limp, tired. I was vaguely aware of my body being lifted off the ground and chained to the wall.

I hung there limp, staring up at him, all the energy seeming to have been drained from my body. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes as he turned to the table, the muscles and tendons in his back straining and relaxing, impossibly making me wet. My eyes grew wide as I saw glanced at his hand, a large, black bull whip grasped within his fist. He stared at my pussy, watching it slowly getting wetter as he twirled the whip in front me, stepping closer and closer to where I was chained. Suddenly, the whip cracked against my torso, hard and sharp. I gasped, moaning softly, trying to bite it back, unwilling to let him see how pleasured I was by this.

He flicked it across my thigh, a scream spilling out of my throat before I could stop it. His hand came up in a flash, slapping me hard across the left cheek.

"Don't scream again, bitch. You're gonna get that little friend of yours in here." My eyes grew wide, my heart beginning to beat faster. "Oh, yes I know she's out there. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I remember now…" he trailed off as he flicked the whips across my thigh again.

_God, it hurts…but yet it feels so damn good. _Sweat began to spread out all over my body as his whips began to grow in force and speed.

"Come on, moan for me, baby," he murmured. With a flick of his wrist the whip flew at me yet again, striking my mid-section for what seemed like the millionth time. I arched, my eyes rolling back, my body seeming to not want to listen to my protesting mind. There was no halting the tortured moan of pleasure that was all but ripped from my throat.

_Ah god damn him for making me feel like this. _I strained against the chains, praying I could get away, even though my libido definitely wanted to stay. Tears began to pour down from my eyes as my pussy got even more soaking wet.

"S-stop, please! No more!" He walked up to me and wrapped a gag around my mouth and tied it behind my head. I forced myself not to glare at him. _Bastard._

"I'm not stopping yet, pet, we've only just begun," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, feeling his fingers pinch against my nipples, my hips thrusting forward against him. "You don't realize how delicious you look right now," he whispered, nibbling along my collar bone. "I want to tie these chains tighter, pinning you against the wall, so I can torture you with my fingers and tongue. I want to taste every inch of your body, watching you strain and writhe as my fingers plunge deep inside of you pussy over and over again. Moving in and out as I nibble your nipples, sucking hard until their throbbing." His finger pulled away from my nipple as he said this, his nail scrapping against the very tip. I moaned loudly, arching my chest further into his hands.

_Oh god. Please don't stop…_

"I want to jam my hard cock inside your soaking, tight wet pussy until you scream. Making you buck beneath me as I pump you hard and fast, my tip ramming against your back wall over and over again. Then I'll use those nice little clamps over there on the table and put them on your nipples, making them squeeze them tight against your skin." My jaw dropped, not believing what I was hearing.

"I want to cover you in hot wax, letting it drip slowly over your skin, as I ram my throbbing cock inside of you. Your screams of pain and pleasure as the wax pours over your flushed red nipples and clit making me go faster and harder, not stopping until my hot, white cum comes jetting into you."

I closed my eyes, trying to guard the look of pure hot passion and lust shining brightly inside of them. He chuckled, a deep, sexy rumbling sound in the pit of his chest. He backed away, flicking the whip across my breasts four times. I moaned loudly, my body arching and straining against the chains, begging for him to do it again. To never stop. When I didn't feel the harsh wool of the whip against my body again, I opened my eyes, searching for him.

He had turned to the doorway, amusement glittering in his eyes. Slowly, I turned my head, my eyes widening at that sight I saw before me. Alice was leaning against the side of the door, her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy, the wetness of it dripping to the floor.

_She was watching? And she liked it? I had no idea she was into this kind of thing… _My mind began to race as I watched him stroll up to her. I watched as he began pumping his large fingers in and out of her wet pussy. A deep throbbing sensation started in the pit of my stomach, yearning for those fingers inside me. I hated it that I couldn't reach down and pleasure myself. Fuck, this was pure torture. As he led her into the room, she all but devoured me with her eyes, nothing but the promise for hot, sweaty sex emitting from their depths.

As I watched her walking, naked, behind him, that look of pleasure on her face…it was the first time I noticed how gorgeous she really is. Watching how her slender body moved, how those large, full breasts bounced with every step. How her long black hair swayed and her bright blue eyes glanced over the toys on the table… I licked my lips, staring at the juice dripping from her pussy. _God I want her to touch me._

Suddenly the gorgeous man backhanded her, sending her flying to the ground. She glared up at him, obviously not pleased with how he hit her. Her eyes were filled with anger and slight passion. The anger was soon placed by confusion. Yes, she looked more confused than angry.

_Not a time to prove that you're blonde, Alice. Even if you don't have blonde hair…_

"I didn't tell you to admire the view, now did I?" he spat angrily.

_Good__ lord, __this guy is nuts…_My eyes drifted to his crotch, longing to see that long, hard shaft I knew was hiding underneath those tight, black jeans.

Alice's eyes showed nothing but confusion, anger, and pure hot lust for the man before her.

"Don't look at me like that, it only makes me want to…God…" his breath hissed out between his teeth. He clenched his fists tightly, muscles straining in his arms. "Go over there, now!" he shouted, pointing to where I was still chained to the wall.

_Man, you're only screwing yourself over trying to tell her what to do… _I thought. I considered warning him, but decided not to, thinking he deserved it. Alice never took orders unless she wanted to, which wasn't very often, at all. Annoyance and frustration shadowed over her face. Slowly, she stood up, her fists clenched tightly. She snatched the whip from his hands just as he was setting it down on the table. I smirked to myself. _This will be interesting…_

Surprise flickered in his eyes, then anger. "Do not touch my things, put it back or I'll…" He trailed off as her arm rose above her head. His eyes widened as lust began to stir in the depths of those gorgeous, emerald eyes.

"I don't take orders. If you want to order anyone around…how about you take some orders yourself?" she said as her arm swung forward, snapping the whip tight across his torso. He groaned as tremors of pure pleasure ran up and down his spine, dropping to his knees.

_Well, well._

"Pants off," she commanded quietly. I almost didn't hear her. When he looked up at her…good God, his eyes. His eyes were so gorgeous, filled with lust and passion as he looked up at her. "Now!" Alice shouted, her voice loud, commanding, and very sexy. The whip flicked against his naked flesh, making him groan louder, arching his back. Alice circled him slowly, both of us enjoying the sight of his ever growing hardness. He was definitely liking this.

Alice leaned down and whispered something in his ear. I heard him chuckled. "My name's Edward…though I do prefer being called Master…" his words trailed off as the black bull whip was flicked against his inner thigh. He trembled a bit and groaned. "Well, I'm Alice…that," she pointed at me, still chained to wall. "Is Bella. I think we're all gonna have fun here." Alice finished with a promising grin. Glancing back at Edward, she placed the whip back on the table. Then she stalked over to him, grabbing a handful of Edward's hair. She yanked hard, making him look straight at her. Then she kissed him, her tongue plunging into his mouth. He moaned softly as she pulled her mouth away.

"Trade places with Bella. And do it quick. I'd like to have some fun with..." She glanced at the table again. "…these toys you have here." She shoved him away. She strutted over to me, her cream colored breasts bouncing as she walked. Slowly, she unclasped my wrists and ankles, her fingers trailing over my skin, making me wetter.

I chained him up, adjusting the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, pulling hard, the metal grinding against his skin, making him moan. I walked over to stand next to Alice. Scanning over the table, we were delighted to find a variety of things. There were handcuffs, whips, dildos, piercings, and many other things we didn't really have any interest in at the moment. We both turned back to Edward simultaneously, pinned against the wall, panting and staring at us with lust and anger filled eyes. Turning back to the table we tried to decide on what to use. My eyes widened as I spotted tongue rings. Oh, and there was just one vibrating one…how delightful since I just happen to have my tongue pierced. I quickly picked it up and turned it on, putting it in my tongue and securing it with the other piece. As I screwed it in, I noticed a blow torch resting sideways on the table.

_Mmm…_

"I'll go have fun, while you decide," I murmured to her as I picked it up, strolling away. Stalked up to him, holding up the torch causally.

"Well then, pet, let's have some fun." I whispered in his ear. I ran a finger over his jaw and his parted lips. I kissed him then, running my tongue over his lips. He moaned as he felt the tongue ring, vibrating against his lips. Forcing my tongue past his teeth, I coaxed his to play. Our tongues dances and wrestled. I pulled away, running my tongues down his jaw, his neck, his shoulders. My thumb flickered the trigger of the torch, the flame catching on to his pants. His eyes widened, groaning in pain and pleasure as the flames brushed at his skin, his trousers slowly burning away. His hips arched against the wall as he groaned loudly, begging for more. When the ashes lay on the floor and the fire gone, I noticed scorch marks all across his skin, streaks of red all over his legs and lower torso. And there before me was his pale, throbbing cock, the head gleaming slightly with pre cum.

"Ah, poor baby," I whispered in his ear, my fingers trailing over the burns, hearing his breathing quicken. "I'll fix the Ouchy for you…" Running my hand up his thigh to his cock, I sucked and licked his base, taking his balls into my mouth, sucking hard. I took his shaft into my hands, stroking gently, his hips moving in time with my hand. My hand began to pump faster, his pants growing. Soon his moans were growing louder. I grinned, my tongue running over his torso, tracing the rim of his belly button. Slowly, my tongue traced over the head of his dick.

"Damn your big," I moaned against him, my tongue flicking over him. He gave a dry, breathless chuckle. The tip of his cock came slowly into my mouth, my mouth sucking slowly for a few moments, hearing him moan loudly.

Circling my tongue around the tip, the ring still vibrating away, I heard him groans increase in volume. Good, I liked it when a guy moaned, it usually meant I was doing a good job and it totally turned me on. I pressed the ring to the very tip of his dick, going inside the little hole slightly. He moaned loudly, almost screamed, and strained slightly against the chains. I heard clinking as Alice must have tossed something across the table behind me. He moaned again as I put his head in mouth, still circling it with my tongue, pressing the vibrating ring to the tip.

"God, this is fucking torture,' he groaned.

"Yes, we know," Alice replied, a smirk sounding in her voice. I slowly began to stroke his shaft as I sucked and played with his head. His breathing reduced to shallow gasps, his pants increasing with each flick of my tongue. I began to stoke harder, faster. Inserting more of his dick into my mouth, little by little.

"Just fucking suck it! Do it! Fuck!" he yelled down at me, his hips thrusting toward me. "Don't fucking stop! I'm so close. Oh god fuck yes…" I grinned sucking him hard. He growled deep in his throat as he writhed against the chains. I decided to be nice and shoved his huge cock inside my mouth. Deep throating him was just slightly difficult. His groans turned into very loud screams, sounding around me.

"Ah god yes! Yes! So close, so fucking close…" I moaned around him, making the vibrations echo around his cock even more, pulling and pushing his cock in and out of my hand over and over again. His hips bucked, his scream of release sounding around me. He came jetting into my mouth, staring at me as I swallowed it all, moaning when I winked up at him.

"Oh yeah, this is defiantly going to be fun," chuckled Alice.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
